Special Mario Kart Wii Time Trial
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: It's been five years since Mario Kart Wii made its debut around the world and now to commemorate this special occasion, I present to you a special story with my OC and Lakitu! Happy Anniversary, Mario Kart Wii!


**Dragon Puncher's Special Mario Kart Wii Time Trial**

It's been five years since the Mario Kart Wii competition takes place at Luigi Circuit and today is a very special day. Today is the fifth anniversary of the Mario Kart Wii competition and the crowd is cheering for this special occasion. Then Lakitu said, "Hello, Luigi Circuit! Welcome to a very special day here as we present to you today's race. That's right, it is time for a special Mario Kart Wii 5th Anniversary Time Trial!"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Then he said, "That's right! It's been five years since we started this competition and today, we are going to have a very special Time Trial to honor this amazing anniversary! Now, which racer is going to tackle this track first? We're about to find out, right now! Our first racer of the day is a veteran who loves to race and he's been with us for five years. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Fire Breath Punisher driving on the Standard Kart M... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

And then, I came to the track with the crowd cheering as I drive my way to the starting line. Then Lakitu came to me and said, "Welcome to the race, Dragon!"

"Thank you for having me, Lakitu!" I replied, "It's an honor to be here on this special day because it is Mario Kart Wii's 5th year and I just want to say congratulations to everyone who made this competition the best one in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

As I heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Then Lakitu hugged me with a smile and said, "Thank you, Dragon! You made us very happy on this special day and I love that speech! Well, shall we proceed with the rules?"

"Yes, please!" I replied.

"Alright, Dragon. Here's how the Mario Kart Wii 5th Anniversary Time Trial works. I'm giving you three laps around this track and the object is to get the best time possible. Now to make it more exciting for this anniversary, I'm going to give you 90 seconds to finish. If you could do that before time runs out, then you will win a spot in the upcoming race!" Lakitu said to me as I was amazed with the rules.

The crowd heard it and cheered as well. Then Lakitu said, "So Dragon Puncher, are you ready to tackle the challenge?"

"As I'll ever be, Lakitu!" I replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Dragon Puncher... **_START YOUR ENGINES!_**"

Then I turned on the engine on my kart and prepared for the race. Then, Lakitu came in with the starting lights hanging on the pole and said, "Alright Dragon Puncher, this is it! The race is about to start. Now then, anything you would like to say before I start the countdown?"

"Yes, I do." I replied, "I love counting down to the start of the race and it is the most important part of Mario Kart Wii. You always do that during those five years and we all love it so much. Now Lakitu... _**START THE RACE!**_"

Lakitu heard those words and said with a smile, "Is that true, Dragon? You're giving me the honor of starting the countdown?"

"Yes." I agreed, "We can't start the race without you and your famous phrase. Well Lakitu, it's all yours. Start the countdown, buddy!"

Lakitu agreed with me and said, "Alright then, here we go!"

Then, Lakitu pushed the button on the signal light and then, the first red light came on. It's time to race.

"3..."

I held my breath as the next red light came up.

"2..."

The crowd grew very silent as the final red light appeared.

"1..."

I took one final deep breath, placed my foot on the gas pedal and then...

The light turned green...

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted, I took off with a strong boost of speed as the kart sped out of the starting line, giving me the rocket start. The race has begun.

I started my run by going left to the first turn, then I kept on going as I moved to the second turn and then, I kept going straight to the final curve, giving me more speed as I get closer to the finish line, finishing the first lap with ease as I cross it with the crowd cheering.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Lap two, Dragon! You're doing great!"

Then I did the same thing again in lap two as I cross the finish line once more, which starts the all important part of the race.

Lakitu held up the Final Lap sign and said to me, "Only one more lap to go, Dragon! **_FINAL LAP!_**"

Then I breezed through the final lap and then, I saw the timer reaching the final five seconds. Everyone saw the timer and began counting down, "5, 4..."

I made one final turn and went to the finish line as the timer ticked down the final seconds...

"3, 2, 1..."

And then, I crossed the finish line as Lakitu waved the checkered flag. He said, "**_FINISH!_**"

The crowd cheered for me as Lakitu came in with the official results. He looked at me and said, "Well done, Dragon! You have raced very well during those three laps and now, I have your total time for this run. So, are you ready for the results?"

"**_YES!_**" I said with a smile.

"Alright then, here we go! Dragon Puncher, your total time is..."

As I await the final score, the crowd grew silent. Lakitu looked at the timer and then, the official time is revealed to me...

"1:29.889! That means... **_YOU WIN!_**"

As I heard those words, the crowd cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the track! I ran to Lakitu and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! You're the first racer who is going to compete in the upcoming race!" Lakitu said to me, "Nicely done, Dragon! You finished the race with 0.111 to spare! How do you feel right now, Dragon?"

"I feel like a true racer thanks to my victory!" I replied to Lakitu as the crowd cheered.

Then I said to the readers, "Happy 5th Anniversary, Mario Kart Wii! Keep on racing for five more years!"


End file.
